


Sneaking Kisses

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [53]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Nagisa accidentally on purpose "lose" their friends in the haunted house, because making out is a better idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween

As yet another costumed actor jumped out from a darkened corner of the Samezuka Halloween Festival Haunted Maze and Makoto screamed, clutching Haru’s shirt and hunching down, Nagisa pressed cold hands beneath Rin’s shirt to catch his attention. He giggled at Rin’s flinch and shiver, pulling him back and pressed close to whisper in his ear, hand cupped around his mouth secretively.

“Rin-chan, we should get out while they’re all busy in here. Let’s find somewhere cosy, if you know what I mean~!”

He winked salaciously, even if Rin probably couldn’t see him that well in the dimly lit hall, but it was mirrored in the white gleam of Rin’s smirk when he looked back at him.

“You know, the hayride probably hasn’t started yet - the guys in charge of it got in trouble and had to stay back, so it’ll be deserted for another half hour. I know a back way out of here because I helped set up. Let’s go.”

His hand in Rin’s, they edged back together as silently as possible to escape notice. But the others were preoccupied with the maze and they could hear Sousuke and Rei over Makoto’s whimpers further ahead: “I feel like it’s that way” and “It can’t be that way - we’ve already taken three rights so now we should go left!”

Nagisa covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. “They’re going to be stuck in here for ages!”

“If they listen to Sousuke, definitely! I almost feel bad for ditching them.”

“But not bad enough to pass up an opportunity to make out with me, right Rin-chan?”

“Of course not.” There was just enough light for Nagisa to see the soft gleam of Rin’s eyes before he ducked them both under a black curtain and led him through a slightly confusing series of twists and turns that brought them outside. Nagisa pressed close to Rin’s back in the sudden chill of October night air and followed close behind, something exhilarating about sneaking around. He filed that thought in the back of his head to use later as they poked their heads around the corner to check they were alone and flitted into an area of the school sheds that had been made to look like a barn, haystacks and all.

They fell laughing onto the pile of straw, Rin bouncing a little as he pulled Nagisa into his lap with his arms around his waist. Hungry mouths met eagerly, tongues clashing and twining, probing and licking. Rin swiped his tongue over Nagisa’s lips, then sucked his tongue into his mouth in a way that made Nagisa forget all about being quiet and sneaky, moaning his need into Rin’s mouth. And Rin’s hands beneath his shirt, warm skin on heated flesh making him feel even more desperate for his touch. 

Rin always had a special way of driving him crazy and forgetting everything else. With his hands in Rin’s hair, tangled in thick strands of red, he pulled Rin closer. Wanting more. As they rolled around over the hay bales, so preoccupied with each other’s touch that nothing else mattered, Nagisa found it was easy to forget himself in the pleasure of Rin’s mouth. 

And hell, even if anyone walked in on them then - straw in their hair and clothes in disarray - he wouldn’t even care. It was definitely a Halloween festival to remember!


End file.
